Afterwards
by Ghostly Hamburger
Summary: The 'fakeout makeout' has an untold story behind it. Why exactly did Sam do it? The truth is inside.


My first Danny/Sam fic. Actually my second, but the first was deleted when evil Proboards killed the DPMB. This one's better, anyways.

Warning: Shades of Grey spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom-otherwise, this would be the actual show, not a fanfic!

Afterwards

Sam's POV

It always comes afterwards. After the battles are over, after the villain is no longer a threat. Then my feelings come. Feelings of worry for Danny, feelings of fear of the ghost.

But after this last battle, things were different. For some reason, I felt more worried for Danny than I had after any other battle. Was it because Valerie was still a threat? Could still get him at any time? Or was it something else?

It's the day after that ghost dog disappeared. I sit on my bed, just thinking. Thinking about what had happened. Thinking about what will happen. Thinking about...that kiss.

Why exactly did I kiss him? There could have been other ways to stop Valerie. So...why a kiss?

Reflecting back on it, I can't figure out why exactly I kissed him. Maybe it was because I knew the shock would change him back to his human form, causing Valerie to leave....or maybe I just wanted to.

The way he looked right before I kissed him...I'll never be able to get that picture out of my head. Something about him just looked amazing. The soft white glow that surrounds him in his ghost form somehow made him look like an angel.

Wait. Why am I thinking about Danny like this? I'm acting like I've got a freakin' crush on him! He's just my best friend. I don't like him as any more than friends.

Do I?

A small voice in the back of my head seems to whisper to me. "You love him...."

OK, so maybe I do. And maybe I really liked that kiss. But there's probably no chance of Danny feeling the same way.

Or maybe...ugh, I don't know! How am I supposed to tell if Danny likes me or not? After that kiss, the way he was staring at me made my heart melt-yet then we went right back to treating me like just a friend. That could be my fault, telling him it was just a fake kiss.

Something suddenly possesses me to pick up the phone sitting on a small table beside the bed. I dial Danny's number with a shaking finger, and then place the phone to my ear, listening to the sound telling me that the phone is ringing.

After what seems like an eternity, there's a clicking sound, and then Danny's voice. "Hello?"

"D-Danny?" I say, my voice trembling. "I..I need to talk to you. C-can I come over?"

I hear a sigh from him. "My parents are..er..a little crazy right now. They've just finished one of their inventions and will want to give you a demonstration of it." I can't help letting out a small laugh as he continues. "Maybe I should go to your house?"

"Sure," I say. "All right," he replies. "See you soon." He hangs up the phone with a small click. I press a button on my phone, turning it off. I then take a cursory glance at myself, realizing that I need to get dressed.

Taking more pains in my appearance then normal, I cast aside my normal attire in favor of a simple black T-shirt and jeans. I slowly run a brush through my hair, attacking every little tangle. I forget the little green elastic I normally wear, letting my hair hang freely over my shoulders. I add just a slight touch of makeup before the doorbell rings downstairs.

I quickly go to the front door and open it. Danny's standing there, looking pretty much the same as he always does. He has a smile on his face, and an expression that I can't exactly place. "H-hi Danny," I say, with a trembling voice. "H-hey Sam," he replies, with a tremble to match.

I move aside from the doorway, and he enters. "so...what did you want to talk about?" he asks. "I..er..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the butler approaching. So I say, "Maybe we should go up to my room..." Danny agrees, and we head up the stairs.

Once safely inside my room, my thankfully soundproof room, I turn to face Danny. My eyes lock onto his, and I can only stare for a moment, lost in his eyes. Then I begin to speak. I only utter three words, but they leave a powerful message.

"I love you."

His face takes on an unreadable expression. Thinking he doesn't feel the same, I lower my head sadly. However, I then feel him softly place his hand on my cheek. I lift my head to look at him, and see he's smiling. "Ever since that kiss...I've felt the same way."

His hand still on my cheek, he guides my face closer to his. Slowly, I close my eyes as our lips connect. Reality seems to melt away. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing but the feeling of his hand running through my hair. The feeling of my arms wrapping around him.

Finally, my lungs gasp for air, and I forced to pull away. However, once we break apart, all I can do is smile.

Because this time, it wasn't a fakeout makeout.


End file.
